A Change of Destiny
by DesertWriter01
Summary: Kara Thrace died when she flew into the black hole, but she's given a second chance at life. To go and bring the Colonials to Earth, the birthplace of humanity. "Welcome to the SGC, Captain Kara Carter." Will be Lee/Kara.


**Prologue - A View Unto Death**

 **June 2011 - Pegasus Galaxy (Colonial Remnant Fleet)**

Captain Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace the CAG of Galactica and best damn Viper jock in the entire Colonial Fleet was flying straight down into the massive storm on a gas giant. In pursuit of one very, very annoying Cylon Raider. Lee had been flying CAP with when she spotted the little bastard flying in close to the fleet. And pitched over to chase the thing. Lee had followed her into storm, desperately trying to get her to stop and turn around. Kara just blocked him out and continued to dive in after the Raider. Then Kara noticed that the fuselage began to deform, as the pressure surpassed the amount of stress that craft's frame could handle on it.

 _Well I guess this is it,_ Kara thought as she saw the plane begin to crumble, _eh… it was a good run while it lasted. Sorry, Lee, but it looks like I'm not going to get out of this one._

"Lee, I'll see you on the other side."

"Kara, get out of there! Pull up! Pull up, now! Kara!"

"Just let me go," Kara muttered as closed her eyes and let go of the control stick, accepting her fate, she knew that even if she did try to pull up now the Viper would be torn apart from forces affecting it Kara would still die anyway. As she dove deeper into the storm, but then something strange happened. A bright light started to seemingly surround the cockpit of the Viper. Kara noticed the light and opened her eyes but quickly closed them seconds later. As Kara's eyes were closed the light suddenly brightened and then flashed as it and one Kara Thrace disappeared from the universe. Then moments later, the absent Viper, still flying straight before it exploded in dark puff of smoke and flame that quickly dissipated. The Viper that had been tailing her turned away and back to the Galactica, along with the broken heart of it's pilot.

* * *

 **Year Unknown - Location Unknown**

She was blinded by the brilliant light for a few seconds before her eyes adjusted to the light. A woman seemed to be standing right there in the middle of the light. Kara was so mesmerized by the sudden appearance of the woman she barely noticed the fact that she wasn't in her Viper anymore and quickly looked around at her surroundings. She was surrounded by seemingly endless walls of white that surrounded her.

"Hello, Captain Thrace," the mysterious woman spoke up turning Kara's attention back to the woman. She was beautiful. Dark brown, curly locks of hair that contrasted deeply with her light pale skin and vibrant white tunic that seemed to blind Kara's eyes.

"Who… who are you?" Kara almost timid, for once in her life.

The brunette just smiled at her. "My real name is Clementia. But you may know better by my moniker, Athena," the newly named Athena answered. Kara's jaw dropped on that one, she was standing right in front of one of the Gods. She was beginning to panic slightly and start bowing down to the woman, when said woman raised her hand signaling Kara to stop.

"Please do not do that… I am not a god, and neither are the others in your 'pantheon.' Although we have ascended to a higher plane of existence, we ourselves are no more human than you are Captain Thrace," she said to her gently.

"But everything in our religious texts, and your achievements back then they, they, they are-" Kara started to say only to be interrupted by Athe-… Clementia.

"All achieved throughout the use of our advanced technology, and they were viewed as acts of divine beings by your people and others. However, we had to decided to keep the image that we were gods in order to keep your people from asking too many questions and from advancing to fast for your own well-beings. Even the truth that your entire race is Kobol is partially false. The human race is in fact from Earth itself. The 13 Colonies were a last minute try at the survival of both your race, and our own. Twelve different tribes of humans were taken from a planet in another galaxy, which had been recently settled by humans from the Earth through the Stargate just few decades prior. They were loaded onto our two city-ships, the Olympus and the Capricornus, and we took them into this galaxy. However, there was a...complication. The Olympus' star drive, our version of an FTL and sublight, was damaged in a battle with our enemy in this galaxy, the Wraith. We crashed onto a planet that you know and remember as Kobol, we had stayed there for many years close to a thousand before we found out that the Wraith had once again found us twelve of the tribes boarded the Capricornus and headed away from Kobol, while the thirteenth stayed behind and hid the Olympus from the Wraith before leaving in a different direction. The Capricornus, your galleon as you have called it, transported the remaining twelve to a rare twin binary star system. Two pairs of stars orbiting each other, with twelve inhabitable planets in secluded section of the Pegasus Galaxy. The start of the 12 Colonies of Kobol… all because it was a last resort plan to prevent the extinction of our race."

Though Clementia had told her all of this she still did not believe what she had told her since Kara herself was a deeply religious person. Apparently, Clementia had noticed Kara's indecision and to took pity on her. A screen had popped up next to her. Kara looked at and saw what was on it; data files, log book records, reports, timelines, etc. She was shocked by the time she had finished reading it all, all of her beliefs and what she had thought was real, was all a… a farce. It was one massive ploy on her people.

"But… but why? Why would you led us down a… a… a false path of beliefs and just… just omit the truth the you guys are… were not gods but instead like us," Kara asked, exasperatedly.

"Because, we were worried that if we had revealed the truth… your people would destroy themselves."

The screen that had appeared next to Clementia shifted to a picture of world that seemed like Caprica was before the bombings. "This planet was known as Armenta, this picture was taken many centuries ago. Armenta was a thriving world with cities numbered in the hundreds of thousands, they had just managed to reach out into the stars and were races eager for exploration. They been a relatively peaceful civilization with different countries leading different people and ethnic groups. They had only few wars, centuries apart from the others and were on track to becoming one of the major empires in the galaxy. Then we came along."

"We saw how far they had come as a society and were impressed with them, given that they had achieved that level within a century in which some other civilizations would taken at least two centuries. When we had first arrived, they immediately thought us to be 'gods,' just as your people had many years ago. Although, this time we had explained it to them that we we're not gods, but just a very advanced civilization, with hundreds of technological advancements. The people of Armenta, were amazed of this and had asked us for some of our technology. In which, we agreed to and gave them a power generator to help them find a better way the power their cities and machines. However not everything went according to what the elders had planned."

As she finished that the picture of Armenta shifted to one of a completely desert, barren world with patches of greenery, forest and ruined cityscapes scattered all across the planet. Kara was a little confused as to what she was looking at exactly and then Clementia started explaining it, "The world you are looking is what Armenta looked like nearly twenty years after we had met them, and the world still looks like that to this day."

"The Armentans, reversed engineered the generator that we had given them and reproduced them into weapons of mass destruction, tension rose between nations and rivalries began and then one day two rival countries snapped and over ten billion people died in an instant… They had destroyed themselves, and with a piece of technology that we gave them. So now you can see just exactly why we had kept the truth from your people and had decided to keep the truth from you all, to same you from that same fate." Kara just stared at the picture of Armenta, slowly letting the information sink in. An entire world full of people that were relatively peaceful, had completely and utterly annihilated themselves twenty-years later. All because of a piece of advanced technology that had been gifted to them, a power generator no less. Kara slowly began to accept what she had be told, and started to realize that Clementia had told her both the truth and that they had done the right thing in withholding the information that they were humans and not gods. And she came to s gut-wrenching resolution, if the Armentans were as peaceful as they were and they still destroyed themselves, then the the Twelve Colonials would destroyed themselves a lot quicker than the Armentans had. And, that Clementia and her people had done the right thing by masquerading themselves as gods and keeping Kara's people in the dark.

"I… I can… I can understand… I can understand why… why you did what you did. I may not agree with it, but I can understand that you did it to protect us. To keep us from destroying ourselves. But, why did you bring me here, what is this place anyways?" Kara asked as she was clearly confused as she looked around herself and then she noticed that she was practically nowhere. Actually there was practically nothing around them, now walls, no floors, doors or just anything. Clementia giggled at Kara's captivated expression, who turned back to look at the offender.

"You done daydreaming over there?" Clementia asked, not even making an attempt to hide her humor. Kara blushed and sheepishly turned back to face the other woman.

"The main reason that I brought you here is fairly simple on paper. It is to, deliver the Colonials to the birthplace of humanity," she said.

"Wait a minute… you want _me_ to bring the fleet to Earth? Yeah, that's a good plan… when I _don't_ know where it is," Kara said sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Earth is located in the Orion's arm of the Milky Way Galaxy," Celementia answered almost immediately, "However what is left of the Colonies is located near the Atlantis outpost in the Pegasus Galaxy.

"But, what do you want me to do?" Kara asked.

"It's simple really I'm going to send you to Earth, and guide the Colonials to it. However, you will be sent back to Earth at the time of your birth. You will have no memories of living in the colonies, as well, but will regain them with time after they are triggered," she explained.

Kara just at Clementia blankly, blinking her eyes slowly before she spoke, "So, basically I have out my live out my _entire_ life as a kid again, but I won't remember a thing about the Colonies. Even though I will have no memory of them in the _first place._ "

"Yes," Clementia answered, and then realized what she said and then realized that it did in fact sound just a little outlandish, "Well when you put it like that it does sound a little stupid, but it is the best way to do this. Also, you will remember your past life, but it will come in segments and when _you_ are ready for them. I am not naive or stupid enough to not give you a second shot at a childhood. However, I will not be sending you with a least giving you something. Our DNA." That spooked Kara, after all she did not like people messing with what makes her, Kara Thrace. She stepped away from Clementia and raised up her hands slightly in defense.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," she said rapidly in slight mix of both fear and wariness, "You never said anything about messing with my DNA."

Clementia realized that Kara was not going budge unless she provided an explanation and turned to face her, letting out a sigh as she did. "Relax Kara, it will not harm you nor will the procedure. But, for you to succeed in getting the Colonials to Earth you must do this. It will allow for you to access and to be able to use our technology."

Kara still looked a little uncertain and was debating it back and forth in her mind. After a little bit before she let out a deep breath seemingly having reached a verdict. "Okay," she answered quietly, "as long as it means that I help can save my people, then I'll do it. Oh, and Clementia."

She turned to face her, "Yes, Kara?"

"Thank you… for everything and for giving me a second chance."

Clementia was taken back by the unexpected praise, blushing slightly, "You're welcome, Kara." Then everything went even brighter as a light flashed throughout the area. When the light had dimmed back, it revealed Clementia still standing there in the room. She stared at point where Kara had once been standing at. "Good luck, Kara Thrace. Saviour of the Colonies, fulfill your destiny," she muttered out before fading out of the room, just as if no-one had ever arrived.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys it me again, if you guys did read the teaser that I posted almost a year ago then you guy know what this story is about. This is kind of an idea that I have been cooking up over the past few years and thought 'What if Sam from SG-1 is Kara from BSG 2003' after all the are almost exactly alike in their looks. But then I thought about it more and realized that I could not really make a story on that little segment but thought of something else. That Kara is transported to Earth after her death, in the form of a newborn and back in time, and is adopted into the Carter family. So that Sam is Kara's adopted 'twin' sister, seeing as how the day that Kara was found by the lady that works at the orphanage is the same day that Sam was born. Also I will be getting back to fleet in later (about 2-3) chapters.


End file.
